Corvo is Dishonored in Japan
by NamesDoona4Evah
Summary: Corvo no longer feels needed in Dunwall and decides to travel to Japan. Little does he know it's there he will meet the love of his life, although not without complications. Low Chaos. Corvo/Outsider. FemOutsider! AU. R & R
1. a new home

_AU where Corvo goes to Japan. Low Chaos. Corvo/Outsider. FemOutsider!_

_Category: Adventure/Romance_

He had been doing this job for so long. Being Emily's bodygaurd and advisor. She was grown now and had already married the king, who was her former other bodygaurd. She was fine and had all the protection she needed.

Corvo high-tailed it out of there on the first boat he found, not knowing where it was going. Turns out it was going to a mysterious country called Japan.

"That sounds cool." he told the captain as he paid to get on board. The captain smiled. "It has a different langugage. You have to learn it. Can you do it in the months its gonna take to get there?

"Yeah." Corvo said, and the captain handed him a thick stack of books. He studied them hard and by the time they got there, he was totally fluent.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" he shouted to the person on the edge of the upcoming dock. The person bowed.

They got to shore and the security gaurd checked their passport. "Your name?" he asked.

"Watashi wa Attano Corvo desu." he responded. "Okay." The gaurd smiled.

The captain and his crew left Corvo in the middle of town and he looked around. People in kimonos were walking everywhere. They gave him wierd looks a they passed.

"Who's the foreigner?" one asked. he shrugged off their rudeness and went to look for an inn to stay in and a job.

"You can become a ronin." the inn keeper told him over jasmine tea. "Oi, what's that?" Corvo asked.

"A rouge Samurai, since you don't have a clan or lord or nothin."

Corvo frowned. "Okay, what do I need to be a ronin?"

"I'll sell you a Katana. That's all you need. You might want to aquire the getup as well."

So Corvo bought a katana and started dressing as a samurai. Other samurai gave him dirty looks. One guy challenged him to battle, but Corvo spared him so the guy felt shamed and committed sepuku.

Corvo felt really bad. He returned to the innkeeper. "I killed a man. I HATE THIS." The innkeeper pats his shoulder. "Then marry my daughter and work for me."

"Okay." Corvo agreed.

His daughter came out and smiled meekly. She had ghostly pale skin and eyes pure black. Corvo screamed because he was scared of her eyes.

"Don't be scared!" The innkeeper cried. "She just looks like that."

Corvo turned to him. "What is she!"

"I don't know." The innkeeper said. "I found her as a baby. Maybe she's some sort of spirit, but no one will marry her!"

"I'll do it." Corvo agreed after looking her over again. She was kind of kawaii. "What's her name?"

"the Outsider." the Innkeeper said.

Corvo took her hand and they walked outside to chat and get to know one another.

"I like whales." She told him quiety as they were sitting together.

"Oh, I come from an island with lots of whaling!"

"Why do you kill them?" She asked sadly.

"Their oil makes good batteries."

"That's sad." She said.

Corvo looked off into the distance. "Yeah, it's sad."

They got up and the Outsider straightened her kimono.

"Lets go catch fireflies." She suggested.

They went and caught lots of fireflies in jars. Corvo set them on the porch.

They went inside and said goodnight. Corvo fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning and they got married. They were sitting down at a table at the inn and reading poetry together after the ceremony.

"Lets have a baby." the Outsider suggested that night. "Why?" Corvo freaked out nervously. he wasn't ready to be a father!

"Fine then. I'll wait." She turned over on the mat and started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Corvo asked.

The Outsider turned around and bit his hand. "OW!" Corvo cried out, and a mark appeared on it. He started at it with googly eyes.

"Now you have powers and my mark." She said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. the truth is said

"Whoa." Corvo cried. "What can I do now I have your mark."

"I'll show you." the Outsider said. She took hsi hand and they went into the forest.

the Outsider pointed at a feild. "Think about there." "Okay." Said Corvo.

He thought about the feild and all of a sudden he blinked to it. "Wow I can use the blink power!" Corvo said.

"You cna also other ones! Think again about seeing through walls." Corvo gasped. "SO COOL!"

He saw through the wall and the innkeeper was sleeping on his matt in his room.

"TMI" Corvo shook his head.

"i need to tell you a secret." the Outsider whispered. Corvo walked up. "What is it?" he asked in hear ear.

"The innkeeper was right, I'm a spirit."

She backed up and walked away from him, turning back around and sheeding her kimono.

Corvos eyes went googly again. OMG she was going to be naked!

But to his shock and dissipointment she was actually a he.

"Oops." the Outsider said, and he morphed back into a female, but quickly morphed clothes so Covo couldn't stare.

"Thank goodness your not a guy now." Corvo breathed.

the Outsider smiled and closed her eyes. All of a sudden ears grew from her head, and nine long tales grew out from her backend.

"I'm a fox spirit."

Corvo stood agape.

the Outsider let out a howl and all of a sudden hundred and hundreds of foxes all appeared at once.

"You're incredible!" He gasped. He ran up and hugged her. They kissed romantically. All the foxes cheered.

"Lets go play with my fox friends." She said. They ran and played with all the foxes.

"Wait." Corvo said. She looked back.

"Doesn't the legend go that fox spirits kill you if you leave them?" She frowned. "No?"

"Good." Covo breathed.

They held hands and played with the foxes some more.

"It's almost dawn! We have to get back!" Corvo cried.

They ran back to the inn. The innkeeper was there and looked worried. "Where were you?"

"Out shopping" the Outsider said.

"Okay thank godness." the innkeeper said.

They went inside.

"Now I need to ask you guys something." The innkeeper said as he sat them down.

"What?" Corvo asked.

"I need you two to produce me a grandchild or I'm kicking you out!"

"Oh no, you cannot!" the outsider sobbed. She grabbed Corvos hand and they went outside.

"I thought you wanted a child." Corvo whispered.

"I do, but in secret." She whispered back.

"It'll look like a fox spirit if it comes out in front of him!"

"You're right." Corvo agreed. "We have to come up with a plan!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
